


Hello Again

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Coping, Death, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A sadness riddled treat fic for spec recs for the prompt 'Hello Again' and I ran with it.  Avitus wakes up from a dream of happier times, times before Andromeda...





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts).



“You were watching me pretty closely today when we we sparring--I even got a few hits in.”

Macen’s madibles flicked out in amusement, as they sat together at dinner. “You drop your guard when you jab right. Did you know that?”

They’d been training together for months, growing even closer, and despite all odds, they’d fallen for each other--even going out for meals when time allowed. It had been unexpected to say the least, falling for his second, his thoughts constantly dwelling on Avitus, long after they’d finished training for the day. It wasn’t just him either. He’d caught several furtive glances of them watching each other for the longest time, but looking away when they saw they’d been found out. It had taken some time, but finally they’d stopped dancing around each other. The day Macen had asked Avitus out for dinner, had been the longest and most stressful days of his life.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t leave your left side open--a weakness begging for me to get close and exploit--I wouldn’t jab right.” Avitus teased, spearing his food with his fork.

“Maybe I want you to get close.” Macen chortled, reaching across the table to grasp Avi’s hand.

Avitus blinked awake. The dreams weren’t uncommon, not with the SAM uplink combining both his and Macen’s memories. It wasn't unpleasant, the dreams themselves, it was more the waking, and realizing that was all they were. Dreams. Macen was gone and he was alone...alone in a new galaxy with out his love and his best friend. He sighed, throwing the blanket off and swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, talons clicking on the cold, hard floor. Sometimes just getting out of bed was a struggle, Macen always on his lonely mind; they’d been through so much together.

His feet had travelled this path too many times, not comprehending why--why did he feel the need to hurt himself this way? He’d never gotten his closure. Holding onto the hope that his lover would make it out okay, and that together they could help Alexis Ryder turn this hostile new galaxy into their new home, but fate had been cruel. He’d never even had the chance to say goodbye. The holograms of the lost Pathfinders loomed up over him from their pedestals, but he had a particular destination in mind...an image he desperately needed to see.

Macen’s eyes watched him, familiar, and yet the blue pixels were hardly comforting, as he stroked his talon’s along the name plaque, mandibles flicking out sadly as he gazed up at the love of his life.

"Hello again..."


End file.
